


Fruit Punch

by HandleCuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, i promise they make out eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleCuff/pseuds/HandleCuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker is taught that some people are genuinely good at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intermezzo

 

 

Her debriefing was quick.

“You guy will be transported to Magala, but with the transport we have prepared for you the trip will be fast.” Widowmaker admitted to herself that she'd miss Barcelona. Debriefing was being held by the man who arranged the whole mission. He was as tall as Widowmaker who was known for the success rate in his missions. She had been told not to let him down. There were three others in the room who would accompany her on the mission. When they entered it was custom to introduce themselves.

“Name's Edwin, I'll be your getaway driver.”

“My name is Añisa. I'll be there for support.”

“Api, behind the scenes guy.”

Widowmaker introduced herself last.

Talon informed all of them about the mission only three weeks ago. There had been lots of debate of whether or not they would be qualified to take on this mission. But one side triumphed over the other as always and there they were. They didn't have the luxary of being ready or not anymore.

The others accompanying Widowmaker left soon after debriefing to prepare their ride. Widowmaker sat in her prep room taking apart the gun she affectionately named 'Widow's Kiss'. Taking it apart and putting it back together kept her mind busy. She had been told countless times how dangerous her mind could be when not kept in check. She cleaned each piece just before she put it back together again, her cold hands piecing everything back together as she had hundreds of times before. Widowmaker moved to take apart her gun again but the door creaking behind her stopped her.

Añisa was behind the door, peeking her head through. “We're ready to leave, so you can follow me.”

“Of course,” she said, “lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

She always hated this part the most. The ride that made her stomach twist uncomfortably, the smell of sweat and fear that swallowed the small space they all took part in. She could never sympathize when they talked aimlessly about their anxieties for the mission.

“My wife said she has a surprise waiting for me when I get back,” the driver spoke, making small talk with the others.

“I heard that if this mission goes well we are all eligible for bonuses,” Añisa chirped.

“I hope so, they work us like fucking dogs.” Api blew out a cloud of smoke.

“Come on man, Talon's done a lotta stuff for us, and are you seriously vaping right now?” Widowmaker could've laughed at their exchange. “If it weren't for Talon, who knows if my wife woulda gotten the kidney surgery she needed.”

They began sharing the stories of the things that Talon had done for them. Widowmaker went over the mission details once again in her head.

_Y_ _our only job is to kill the target we set for you. You remember your target right?_ _Yes the one running the concert. The others are only there to create a diversion so you can get a clear shot. Afterw-_

“Hey sniper, wanna join in on our bet?” She turned to Api.

“A bet?”

He laughed. “Yeah, might as well try and lighten up the mood here. We're betting how many of us come back.”

“I think we all have a pretty good chance of coming back, personally.” Añisa smiled.

“Please,” the driver spoke up, “we'd be lucky if we only lost one person.”

“Well with four of us it shouldn't be too bad, I think.”

Their banter continued on and Widowmaker found herself back in her thoughts.

_He's a musician. He's hard to miss. Literally. The others acco-_

“What're you betting on sniper?”

“Pardon?”

“Come on, booze back at regroup? Or maybe a blowjob!” Api laughed, Añisa scolded him

“Think of who you're talking to! She would find someway to poison your little soldier,” Edwin laughed with him.

Widowmaker found the thought amusing. “It's possible.”

“Then it's decided! I bet two of us make it back to regroup.” Api clapped their hands to their thighs as if to seal in their choice.

“I think we'll all make it back,” Añisa said confidently.

Edwin hesitated before answering, “I think that we all make it back to Talon eventually.”

Widowmaker thought on all their words but she decided to wager in too. “I believe that three of us will make it back to Talon.”

“Now lets wager as to who'll make it back!”

“I'd save that thought if I were you. We're here and we better get going if we want to be prepped on time.” Edwin stopped their transport and opened all the doors to the vehicle.

Widowmaker was snapped back into focus when she was reminded their task at hand. She should report her more frequent carelessness when they got back. The risk of the reconditioning wearing away was always a threat to her performance.

They had two hours of prep time until they would be instructed to strike. Edwin would stay in the vehicle and would be on call until it was time to leave, or if something were to go wrong. Añisa and Api were getting ready to stage a fire to pull the attention off of Widowmaker as she shot. If things went bad, they each had ten minutes to get back to the transport or risked being left behind.

Widowmaker unstrapped her gun from her back and started making her way to the spot mission directior had chosen for her. Widowmaker enjoyed the view of the ocean from her perch. She wouldn't oppose to visiting the ocean before their departure. The concert was held in a place named _La Costa del Sol_. Once Widowmaker settled herself she double checked all her equipment. Her grappling hook seemed smooth-lined for a quick getaway. Her venom mine was placed in the entryway to her position as an alarm. She had all the patience in the world, but even so she counted every minute that ticked down until she would be given the signal.

After her preparations were made she was informed by Añisa that there would only be another hour until the mission began. She looked over the edge of her location and gazed at the ocean. The glittering of the ocean reminded her of something far away. “Gerard,” she muttered absentmindedly. Her thoughts trailed off and seconds turned into minutes, minutes adding up and before she knew it she had five minutes before the real mission would begin.

She looked down at the stage where her target would enter from. She pointed a finger gun to the center of the stage, “Bang.”

“Widow, we're beginning the distraction now,” Añisa spoke to Widowmaker through the communicator tucked away behind her ear. “Take your aim.”

“Understood,” she answered. Finally the moment she had been waiting for. Widowmaker could already hear the sounds of panic as the fire rose. Her gun switched functions and the scope popped up top. Her target was also distracted by the fire, though she could only tell because of his unsteady and jerky movements. He wore a strange outfit, silver and aquatic. If the outfit was just for show she didn't have any qualms about her bullet reaching the spot in-between his eyes. 

“We should be clear, take the shot,” Añisa reported.

“Understood,” she said just above a whisper. “À la vie, à la mort.” Widowmaker took the shot, the sound of the gun covered up by the music and the panic from the fire. Her target seemed unaffected, the bullet passing through them and leaving no trace. “Impossible,” she muttered. Widowmaker called the rest of her team on the communicator, “We must leave, this mission is a failure.”

She jumped to her feet quickly and made her way to retreat. She was scaling the building she was stationed at, it was faster than going back the same route. Her venom mine went off with a click.

“Damnit!” someone cursed, followed by fits of coughing. They found her.

“The mission was a setup,” her comm sparks to life with cursing, “ten minutes to retreat, I repeat ten minutes to retreat!”

She held her gun close to her as her heels tapped back down onto the concrete. She ran in the shadows to try hiding her presence as much as she could. Widowmaker had been warned that she can't run for prolonged periods of time because of the state she was in. Suddenly, there was a bright blue blast at her side that knocked her into the brick of an expensive hotel.

She gasped in pain but restrained herself from crying out. “J'en ai marre,” she cursed, trying to get a sight of her assailant. Widowmaker couldn't breathe, but she needed to escape. She pointed her grappling hook to the balcony of an art gallery, hoping she could make it. Her hook dragged her through the heavy air. She stood up straight on the platform she had the luck to land on and made to move, but was stopped by shrapnel being blasted in her direction from a rocket. The hot blast had her trying to get a breath of fresh air as she dove away from sight.

She leaned up against the wall of the corridor she dove into. Widowmaker was running out of options for her escape, her grappling hook carried the risk of tangling if she used it in rapid succession.

“Four minutes Widowmaker!” they cried over the comm. Things were looking slim and Widowmaker was running out of options.

“I'm not going to make it, leave without me,” she said over her comm. She didn't bother listening to whatever they would say. Widowmaker carefully removed her earpiece and smashed it under her foot.

Widowmaker felt as if she were drowning. She was guaranteed to be caught without her mode of transport. She could at the very least take out her attacker. Widowmaker turned on her visor. Everyone was visible now and there was nowhere they could hide. Widowmaker turned to the roof of a building where she saw a shape different from everyone else's. She aimed through the scope of her sniper rifle, getting a clear shot.

Her target noticed her and tried to escape into the sky. Widowmaker smiled, the feeling of being alive coursing through her again as she took the shot. She had fallen just as fast as she tried to escape. “You never stood a chance.” Just before she deactivated her visor, something moved out of the corner of her eye. _It could be nothing_ , she told herself. But Talon taught her not to take any chances. Widowmaker was still livid from her last shot, one more shouldn't hurt. She chased her target from where she saw a glimpse of them. Her feet made little to no noise on the tile. She was lead into a room filled with marble statues, even in the dark, their eyes dug into Widowmaker's skin.

_Click. Click. Click. Skee._

Widowmaker turned her head to the source of the sound. Green lines lit up the room. Widowmaker began firing her gun, releasing a spray of bullets on the wall. She ran along the opposite wall as she kept up her fire.

“Push off!” the stranger shouted. A green burst of sound slammed Widowmaker into the wall. She couldn't catch a break. The light faded from her eyes as she gave into the sleep that lulled her, too tired to resist.

“Uh, I got the sniper out cold in the Picasso museum.”

 

* * *

 

Magala, Spain was said to be a gorgeous vacation spot. It was a popular spot for honeymoons with the cool temperatures and warm waters. The new and upcoming music scene in the region also embraced the large population of youth taking their leave there. Magala, Spain was also where Widowmaker was detained and taken to a place just south.

Widowmaker woke up in a room where her limbs were all tied down. She was sitting in a chair in the middle of a fairly small room. The only source of light came from the gentle glow from under the only door in the room. She was face to face with a blank wall. Widowmaker hopped in her seat, it was whiplash that told her that the chair was bolted down.

“Seems like comfort wasn't their priority,” she muttered as she attempted to stretch her neck.

When she heard the door to her room being opened she whipped her head in that direction. Bad choice for her neck. The first thing Widowmaker noticed about her was that she was older now, the Amari that had almost gotten the best of her.

Widowmaker spoke first, “With all these fancy machines I am surprised that they haven't fixed that eye of yours.”

She looked scornful at first before laughing. “I'm sure you remember doing this to me, I keep it because it's a reminder.”

“Reminder of what? The time you hesitated?”

“A reminder that I have to protect those who are important to me from people like you.”

Widowmaker recalled the time she was out-skilled in Egypt. Had Ana pulled the trigger, she might not be here to make small talk.

“Since then I took time off to do some thinking.” Thinking. It was something that Widowmaker didn't do much of on her own.

“Thinking…?” she asked.

“The one you did manage to get a shot on was my daughter. But not before she got a few on you,” Ana changed the subject as she nudged the left side of Widowmaker's body with her boot. That was bruised. Widowmaker spit as far as her restraints allowed her to. “Now now, play nice. The others aren't aware that you're awake right now. As far as they're concerned you're sleeping like a baby right now.”

“Why does that matter?” Widowmaker scoffed.

“I'm sure you know what is coming to you when they are alerted,” Ana warned sternly.

“I won't give them any information on Talon.”

Ana shook her head. “I'm only here for the month, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around here.”

Widowmaker didn't respond.

As Ana walked out she paused at the door. “Gerard was a fool to love you.”

Something inside Widowmaker snapped, anger spilled off her lips. “You don't know anything about him!”

But the door closing left Widowmaker silent. Her old self was something she knew seldom about. She monitored everything that her old self would slip out. But she was no longer Amelie, the only name that she would respond to now is Widowmaker.

There were a lot of times that she had to herself where she would think about her old life and think of how she ended up to where she is now. Now was one of those moments. She didn't have much time to ponder her situation before the door that Ana had disappeared through was opened again. The gorilla and the doctor walked in. She was sure that they'd bring more in. The two settle down without speaking to her. Widowmaker is proven right when the door opens again.

More footsteps, this time the steps were accented with spurs? Widowmaker remembered vaguely what her time in Overwatch had taught her. It was nothing but misfits who held the same goal of juvenile justice. Just when she was sure that they had finished filling in people, another one came in, or rather she came back. The Amari looked at her, Widowmaker swore that she winked at her with her good eye. Widowmaker closed her eyes to try and distract herself from the ones in the room. But habit made her pick up on bits and pieces of the conversation.

_“. . . I reported her as dead. . . .”_

_“- do we know if they'll come. . .”_

_“. .I'll handle. . . . can't be too bad. . .”_

The sound of a computer being booted up in the background accompanied their conversations. The thick smell of dust and leather sealed on her skin as the room became more and more active. Widowmaker didn't feel fear, only caution. She wasn't sure as to how these people would take to her after she had killed so many of their comrades. She had yet to see the one with short hair and goggles.

“All finished,” the gorilla spoke. “Ready when you are, Ms. Ziegler.”

The blonde shook her head. Widowmaker laid her head back onto the table. She felt Ana's bored gaze working its way into her. That woman could find a hundred ways to dig into her skin.

“I'm going to hold off on the physical for now,” she reported. Widowmaker was glad. She always hated the doctors.

“We do have Mccree and Ana with us, we should be able to acquire the data safely,” the gorilla suggested.

“I'll be sure to keep an eye on her,” Ana smiled sweetly.

Angela laughed coldly, “Yes let the woman that has taken out countless of our men out of restraints so that we can observe her physical activities.”

“How dangerous can she be without her fancy equipment?” Mccree asked.

“I agree,” Widowmaker added. Ana glared her down.

Angela ignored her, “I'll conduct that at a later time. We already have enough information on her for now.” She clutched the tan manila folder to her chest. “Anyways I should get to checking in on Fareeha as soon as possible. Your turn Jesse.”

The cowboy stood up, stretching himself. “Thanks doc, but uh would you and Winston mind taking a seat outside?”

Angela almost looked taken aback before nodding. Winston followed the blonde out the door.

The cowboy waited a minute before speaking, “Ana make sure the door's locked would'ja?”

“On it.” The door locked with a subtle click.

“Can you guess why lil' ol' me is here?”

“Interrogation,” she answered in a clipped tone.

“Winner winner.”

“So why is she in here.” She nodded towards Ana.

“Just in case morale isn't in it's prime condition.”

Widowmaker frowned.

“Now I'll begin by askin-”

“I won't tell you anything.”

Mccree stopped talking.

“Nice job so far.” Ana snickered.

“Listen Widow, we don't have much time before its time to hit the hay. So how about we work out a deal between you and me?” He laid a hand on her knee.

Widowmaker spits on his shoes.

Ana laughs. “Careful she tried that with me.”

“Coulda warned me earlier,” he grumbled. “Never did have much luck with women anyways.”

Widowmaker is almost laughing at her own interrogation. His mannerisms are reminiscent of someone she knew.

“Blackwatch playbook never mentioned what to do when you have a llama as a prisoner.” Mccree returned to look at Widowmaker. “So first order of business, how come you're the color of a corn flower?”

“It makes me harder to detect on heat dependent sensors.”

Ana quipped an eyebrow at her answer, or maybe it was the fact that she even answered in the first place.

“Good girl, now as a reward I'll let you ask a question.” He seemed pleased with himself. Widowmaker could almost laugh.

“Who caught me?”

“Someone who can dance to any genre of music.”

She just wondered if all his answers were going to be this annoying.

“How many people are in Talon?”

“Confidential. Point aside, I don't work well with others. I have no idea how many agents we have.”

Ana laughed quietly in her chair, “Winston's report of the museum seems to agree with her inability to work with others.”

Mccree didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

“Does Talon know you're here?”

“They've probably found a replacement for me by now.”

“Goddammit, why won't you cooperate? It'll make your time a helluva lot easier here.”

“I'm programmed to not let anything essential to Talon slip out to a threat.”

“So she really was reprogrammed,” Ana said solemnly.

“We could always go back to classic interrogation.” Mccree seemed to recall something, Widowmaker wasn't interested in it was but his eyes betrayed his nonchalant tone.

Ana shook her head. “We won't make you do that, Gabriel isn't here.”

“Can't say he wasn't efficient,” he laughed, a touch of melancholy tainting his voice.

“Are we done here?” Widowmaker asked.

“Looks like we're calling it a night by what Angela messaged me. Seems like your on escort duty along with Sonic.”

“I'm back for a day and they're already treating me like a lackey,” Ana grumbled.

“It's nice to have you back, even if it's just for a little while.” Mccree grinned.

They continued to talk about unimportant things as they released her from the chair and clasped a new pair of cuffs on her hands.

Lena arrived at their room only a few minutes after Widowmaker had been cuffed again. Ana and Mccree waved their goodbyes before Ana appeared at Widowmaker's side again.

She held out a change of clothes along with her belongings that weren't confiscated. Widowmaker thanked her before taking them and taking a quick look through what she had. She smiled seeing what she had. They walked down to her room in mostly silence. Lena didn't seem like she was able to physically be quiet. Widowmaker continued to look through her items as well as she could. It wasn't an easy task with both her hands cuffed. She felt a small grin creep up her face when she came across her radio. Small and black.

As they walked Ana fell in front with Widowmaker and Lena behind her.

Lena seemed distracted and Ana looked disinterested, but she was sure she could outrun her with her being well into age. Widowmaker gripped her perfume bottle tightly in her left hand.

“Excuse me Ms. Oxton, would there happen to be a restroom here?” she asked.

“Oh you get a real nice one in your bunker I can show you once we reach it!”

“Thank you.”

Ana didn't pay much mind to the conversation until the sound of glass breaking and Lena hacking erupted behind her. She turned on her heels to see Lena bent over with her hand covering her mouth and nose and the perfume bottle broken on thr ground.

“Poison,” Ana gasped.

“Bien sûr,” Widowmaker answered. She left Lena's side and ran past Ana to wherever she could. Ana ran in pursuit but age had caught up with her and she hadn't brought her rifle since Tracer had brought her own guns. But she was in no state to use them. Ana pulled a small yellow pistol from her belt and shot it with every ounce of her soul. Widowmaker felt pain in her back, then she fell to the ground. She couldn't keep herself awake, her eyes slowly lidded themselves. Ana sat on her knees in front of Widowmaker, her index finger crossing the middle of her lips.

“Lights out, dear.”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Tracksuits

Eggs. That was the first thing she registered. Widowmaker had a faint recollection of what happened last night. She wasn't sure if she was going to wake up or not. But the nauseating smell of egg was making her wish that she hadn't woken up.

“Just great,” she groaned as she sat up. They had sedated her and locked her up in a cell.

“I've prepared your breakfast for the day.” Widowmaker turned her head to the voice behind her. There was a wall of see through glass. She was grateful it wasn't a one way wall. Those would bring back unwanted memories of her reconditioning.

It was the doctor.

“Thank you,” Widowmaker said curtly. She didn't want to waste her time talking to someone who wanted nothing more than to see her under the ground. But there were many who wished the same as the doctor did. Her blonde ponytail left her knowing well that was all she would get out of Widowmaker.

It didn't look like the doctor had slept, or at least not well. Widowmaker recalled the bags under her eyes and thought it was curious to see her up so early. Widowmaker had always been a morning person. Even before her reconditioning. Widowmaker noted that they had changed her out of her uniform. She was now wearing a gray tracksuit. She gingerly swept her legs off the bed she woke up on and was greeting by her breakfast sitting on the floor. She sneered at the eggs.

She stood up to pick her breakfast off the ground. It didn't seem to be handled with much care. The bottom of her eggs were burnt, not that she had much intention on eating them. It also came with a blueberry scone and a small square of butter. It was accompanied with a carton of soy milk. It reminded her of her days in school, she nearly chuckled.

Once Widowmaker had finished her milk and scone off she decided to see what her room held. The sun had started to rise by the time she finished her breakfast by the looks of it. She took her time to look around her room to see if she could exploit anything here. She checked under her bed to see a pair of lavender slippers.

It took a moment for her to begrudgingly admit they were cute. The only other thing under her bed were a worrying amount of dust bunnies. At the foot of her bed there was a small basket with a change of clothes. The change of clothes seemed to be the same as what she was wearing at the moment. In the far corner there were pink and blue curtains housing a shower head and toilet. On the toilet there was a white towel sitting on the cover. She searched for the belongings they had given her last night but they were nowhere to be seen. She wasn't surprised they had taken them away.

_Better than what I expected_ , she mused. This wasn't the type of room that was given someone who had murdered countless people. _I don't deserve this_ , she told herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a harsh _psst_. She turned and to her surprise it wasn't the doctor or the old woman she had met yesterday.

“Don't take this personally, I was just wonderin' how you were faring,” she whispered.

Widowmaker had a few questions float through her head, not sure which one to ask first.

“Why you are whispering?”

“Shh-ht!” she begged, “I'm not technically supposed to be talking to you unless I have business of the sort.”

Widowmaker paused, walking over to the glass. “I suppose they put in those rules for your own safety.”

Lena didn't answer.

“Remember this,” Widowmaker said in a low whisper, “to see a spider in the morning only brings sorrow.”

Lena frowned, “Lucky for you I'm not superstitious.”

Widowmaker stared her down, she wore a dark blue tracksuit similar to the one they had replaced her uniform with. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink underneath the freckles that dotted her skin, Widowmaker guessed that she had been out exercising before coming here. She didn't say anything in response.

Lena broke their uncomfortable silence, “It was my idea to include the scone in your breakfast.” She didn't say anything else as she left Widowmaker alone again.

She spent the next hour in her room reflecting on when the last time she had something other than a glass of pills for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

The cowboy was back, Widowmaker groaned internally. “Sorry I ain't someone cute like Angela, but I'll be your escort for the day.”

“I'm ecstatic.”

“I know, don't go 'sploding up on me now.” He slid a pair of handcuffs under the door. “Put these on. It'll make it easier on the both of us.”

Widowmaker wasn't happy to clamp the cold metal back on her wrists but she complained nonetheless.

The cowboy opens the door to her cell. “Thank you kindly.”

She glared at him. Widowmaker considers just exactly how much trouble she'd be in if she were to spit on him again. “Just so you know, we arranged a lil deal with some higher up, the gist of it is that you might not wanna get too comfortable here.”

“Mm,” she hummed.

They walked down to their destination together. She looked forward and walked silently with her lavender slippers. Jesse wasn't as quiet. His gaudy boots jingled with every step.

_Noisy,_ she found herself thinking.

“I got her in tow doc, she's all yours now.”

“Thank you Jesse.”

Widowmaker was surprised to see the woman still working. She didn't seem like she was in any condition to do much.

He tipped his hat and sauntered off.

“Have a seat if you would like,” she suggested, but Widowmaker could tell the undertone that it was command. Widowmaker did as she was told and sat in the wooden chair across from the doctor. “For this session feel free to address me as Doctor Ziegler.”

Widowmaker didn't have much to say. She nodded as she did when the doctors at Talon expected her to. The doctor asked questions that Widowmaker had been expecting.

“Are you allergic to anything?”

“Peanuts.”

“Were you on any medication when you left Talon?”

“Yes.” She didn't bother lying. They would either find out when she told them or they would witness the effects of withdrawal.

“How many?”

“I don't know.”

“Do you have any idea what they were for?”

“No. I didn't ask any questions.”

Angela wrote everything on her clipboard with detail. “I'm going to put you on two different medications, one of which I will monitor your intakes.” The doctor took out two bottles from her pockets. “One is to make sure you are stable in your – slowed – state. The other ones are a mild dose of withdrawal ease medicine.”

“Are you sure the second set are necessary?”

“If they're not, the worst you can expect are slight headaches.”

“Excuse my prying, but are you sure that these are safe?”

“I can't assure you anything. I have no idea whether these pills will do you good or if they'll only bring you bouts of nausea and fever.”

_Je vais bien._

“I'll also be assessing your vitals every two days for the time you're here.”

“Is that all, Dr. Ziegler?”

“I'm also going to have to ask you to wear this.” Angela presented Widowmaker what seemed to be a house arrest anklet.

Widowmaker felt her stomach jump. “Excuse me?”

“All it does is inform Athena of where you are during your stay here. That and monitor your heartbeat and skin temperature.” The doctor almost seemed pleased with herself. “I assure you it is completely safe and has no other functions.”

“Whose idea was this,” she growled.

“Will you wear it on your own accord or not? If not, I am qualified to have this shrunk down and surgically implanted in your arm.”

Widowmaker frowned and accepted the offer reluctantly. Angela seemed pleased and fell to her knees to put the anklet on her. Widowmaker watched her gently grab her ankle and dress her in the device.

Once Widowmaker stood up she was caught off guard by how light it was.

“Winston didn't sleep last night in order to develop this,” she said, almost talking to herself.

Widowmaker didn't pay attention. “I'm assuming you didn't sleep last night either.”

“I was digging out a bullet you left in one of our member's collarbone.”

Widowmaker smiled.

“From now on you will be allowed to visit most areas of our base so long as you ring for an escort.” Angela bit back a yawn. “Genji will be escorting you back to your cell.” Almost as if he was following a cue a man clad in silver walked into the room.

“Yo,” he greeted.

 

* * *

 

Widowmaker followed him out of the room, ready to return to her cell. As she followed him, she opened her mouth to ask him where they were going but he spoke first.

“As consultation for your house arrest bracelet, I agreed to taking you on a tour of the base.” His words weren't scornful nor were they pitying.

They began walking in silence, Widowmaker stealing a glance every once in a while of her guide. She was the first to break their blanketing silence, “I don't remember seeing you here before.”

“I was late answering the call, I was occupied in Nepal when the call was sent out.”

Genji pointed outside the window to someone who was running the trail around the base. “We have a running trail and a training facility if you would ever like to participate.”

Widowmaker watched the runner outside until they disappeared behind a corner. “Thank you,” she said monotonously.

Genji and Widowmaker walked side by side down various hallways and crossing commons. She asked questions and he did his best to answer them. His presence was comforting despite his appearance. She subconsciously studied his habits, habit being to blame. She took note of the way he seemed to move silently; the same way of moving that she was taught. She noticed that he spoke with a note of tranquility in every word. He took care to not say anything unnecessary.

“It seems we've reached the kitchen,” he said, snapping Widowmaker out of her thoughts “would you like to enter?”

Widowmaker considered it. It was only after hearing laughter and the sound of radio playing that she decided to decline his offer. Her presence would only dampen the mood, along with bringing her more unwanted attention. She was a prisoner there. She recalled Mccree's advice of not getting too comfortable, not that it was possible in the first place.

Genji nods before they continue on their makeshift tour. Widowmaker raised a brow when she noticed that they were going outside. He spoke of the gorgeous mornings he had seen here time after time. “I spend much time out here meditating and taking in the scenery I did not appreciate before.” Genji lead her around, showing off a small succulent garden he was particularly proud of. She did her best to try memorizing where everything was for future reference.

“What is that sound?” Widowmaker asked.

“Huh?” He stopped walking and shifted his pose slightly.

“It sounds like gun shots.” Her tone was solid and cautious.

“Oh!” He laughed aloud. That had been the first time she heard him laugh. “That is the shooting range we provide members, are you interested in visiting?”

She waits a moment before answering him. “If it is possible.”

He nods and leads her a building that resembles a shed more than anything. After he punches in a short code before a door slides open and the two of them enter. The building was small but not suffocating. The smell of gunpowder gives her a sense of comfort. There were only two people in the range when they enter, the cowboy and a man she had not seen before. He used a bow and arrow rather than a gun. She found herself assessing his shots and form. Something about him gave her a feeling of unease. From the precision of his shots she came to the conclusion that he was a self professed sniper. She scoffed.

“I don't believe I'll be allowed here anytime soon with my rifle.”

Genji laughed. His laugh was gentle and bright as it always was, attracting the attention of the other two in the room.

Widowmaker froze, not wanting to interact with either of them. “Genji can we take our leave now.”

“Oh? But Mc-”

“Please.”

Genji bowed, muttering apologizes before dragging Widowmaker and himself out of the range. They escaped out to the succulent garden they had passed earlier.

“Why were you so adamant about leaving?” He faced her. Even with his face hidden from her, she could see his sympathetic gaze.

“I apologize but I would rather not have another encounter with the American.” She scrambled to think of something to lessen his prying.

Genji seemed to smile under his mask.

“My brother felt the same way about Jesse.”

“Your b-”

“He was the other one in the shooting range.” Genji began leading them on walk again they seemed to be going back to where they started. “When I first heard news of Overwatch was being recalled, I was conflicted. Overwatch may have had a noble goal once, but we strayed from that path. It was broken up soon after I took my leave. But I am a different man now and I have forgiven Overwatch for their wrongs against me, that is why I am here.”

Widowmaker listened carefully to his words. “Why tell me?”

“Because it is people like Jesse who brought me back again, those who genuinely believe that people are good. And if they stray from that path that they can always be brought back.” He looked off in the warm blue sky, recalling something that she didn't have a place in. “I was once lost and swallowed by rage.”

“The cowboy is a fool for believing that people are inherently good,” she growled. His words provoked unwanted questions in her head, so she fell back to what she knew. She knew that nobody was trustworthy. All she had was herself.

“That was the same ideology that my brother held before.”

“Time and time again I have been proven right, good will is not enough to change my thoughts.” Widowmaker stopped walking. “I would like to be taken to my room now.”

Genji didn't speak to her, only muttering some things to himself. “Gomen nasai, but I will not be the one to escort you back.”

Widowmaker opened her mouth to say something before she felt something touch her shoulder from behind. She flinched, whipping herself around. She felt her long ponytail hit something as she turned.

“Ow ow ow!” Lena held her cheek, stinging from the jolt of her hair.

“You again?”

“And a how do you do to you too,” she frowned, “as a matter of fact, I'm gonna be the one to escort you back.”

Widowmaker hadn't noticed before, but Lena was at least three inches shorter than herself.

Lena waved off Genji, clearing her throat as a signal for him to take his leave. He said his goodbyes and nodded to leave.

Lena punched in numbers in a key pad to let them back inside the base. She let Widowmaker enter first. Widowmaker was surprised by the silence that blanketed them. She was prepared for a bombardment of questions and stories from Lena, but she was quiet as they walked.

Widowmaker couldn't help but think back to their encounter last night. “Did the doctor treat your poisoning, Ms. Oxton?” she asked. Widowmaker wasn't quite sure why she asked.

Lena's eyes seemed to widen, but she didn't show any other sign of surprise.

“Angie? She had her hands full with Fareeha so I had Ana patch me up.”

Widowmaker nodded. They walked again in silence, only this time, the silence was welcome.

“Call me Lena,” she said quietly before they stopped at her cell. Lena opened it with the code she punched in.

“Thank you,” Widowmaker said out of obligation.

Lena nodded, letting Widowmaker pass through. “And before I leave, nice house arrest anklet.” She stuck her tongue out before locking the door and leaving. Widowmaker wasn't aware that the smile that had crept up on her slowly disappeared when she found herself alone again.

She enjoyed the tour she was given even if she had to agree to her house arrest chain to get it. Widowmaker figured that she should take a quick rinse in her shower before lunch was served. She would use the towel that was neatly folded and sitting on the toilet. Widowmaker didn't make any conscious attempts to stop her mind from wandering.

She didn't understand why Lena made so many attempts to spend time with herself. She turned the water on lukewarm, letting it wash over her cool, lavender skin. She thought back to what Genji had said to her. He seemed to be years older than he truly was, Widowmaker wanted to know just what sort of past he had. After letting the water wash over her she started with scrubbing her arms with the provided soap. She wanted to know if she would ever get her rifle back, even if for a moment. She thought of how close the two at the shooting range seemed to be. The content in her head swirled together as she massaged the flower scented shampoo into her hair.

Once she had finished rinsing off, she picked the towel off the toilet cover and used it to dry her long ebony hair. She ran her hands through her hair once it was dry enough. She then dried the rest of herself with the towel, wrapping it around herself once she was finished. Widowmaker wondered if it was possible to get a hold of some makeup. It was a hobby that she found herself taking more and more time out of her day to do. She would sit in front of a mirror counting the spots that were proof of her age. She was never ashamed of her crows feet or worry lines, they exposed her experience in living.

Widowmaker pulled her tracksuit back on, leaving her hair down for the time being. She noticed something was missing in her clothing. Only when she looked down at her feet did she remember her slippers. Widowmaker meant to search for the slippers but quickly fell on all fours when a powerful headache hit her. She clenched the sides of her head as she tried anything to find relief from the headache.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she gasped in short pained breaths. The cold tile of the floor cradled her through the pain. She wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time the doctor came to her room. Maybe it was her anklet that signaled her increased heartbeat or maybe the pounding of her fist on the ground that alerted her. Angela helped Widowmaker up, leaning her against the bed.

Widowmaker only vaguely understood what was happening when she was told to open her mouth and swallow. She wanted relief from the pounding headache that was assaulting her. She wanted relief and she didn't care how she got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first roadhog potg today so in celebration here we are  
> thank you for all the kind comments
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ magaic


	3. Spoonman

Widowmaker vaguely remembered the events that happened after the headache that sneak up on her. But she did remember the doctor giving her something that numbed the pain. She didn't remember being transferred to a new room. She admitted that the bed was much more comfortable than the one she used before. Widowmaker felt groggy, to her surprise, she had gotten sleep. She glanced around the room, discovering that she was alone. She had a nightstand with a cup of orange juice and two pills with a note attached to them.

_Take one when you wake up and one before you go to sleep._

Widowmaker did as she was told, swallowing the pill dry and taking a small sip of the orange juice. It tasted weird without any alcohol in it. The note was on the very top of a clipboard with a plethora of papers underneath. She didn't spend too much time thinking about it as she stood up, her legs nearly giving out from the sudden movement. She didn't want to stay in the blinding white room any longer than she had to. To her surprise the door wasn't locked.

“Idiots,” she muttered. The anklet she had on beeped as she opened the door, but nothing else followed. She ignored it.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe the tour she had been given would prove to be useful. She managed to escape outside, she got an idea of exactly how long she had been in the infirmary when she noticed that the stars had made their appearance. She walked in silence trying to find a spot to rest. She was still suffering the draining effects of the headache that caught her off guard so suddenly. Widowmaker wandered around aimlessly until she found a series of fire escape ladders. Once she began scaling them, she was taken to the top of the base’s main building. She soon found herself regretting the decision when she found someone already taking their residence on the roof.

“State your business,” they said with their eyes closed, sat in a seiza position.

“Who are you?” she asked in return.

“I said, state your business,” he bristled. He stood up to face her. Widowmaker noted that they were around the same height.

“I’ve had enough of sleeping” she finally says.

“Hanzo Shimada,” he said curtly before sitting back down in the position he had been in before.

Widowmaker thought back to what Genji had said about his brother, now she was meeting the real thing. She didn’t expect him to be the complete opposite of Genji.

“I suppose you've already heard about me,” she said, taking a seat as well.

“Just as everyone else has.” Hanzo stiffened when he noticed her sitting as well.

“What exactly has everyone else heard about me?” she asked, curious as to what had been floating around.

He shrugged, “To be careful around the lavender woman who hides poison in her perfume bottles.”

Widowmaker laughed aloud, an action that startled Hanzo and herself.

“Are you sure you should be so carefree around me?” he said casually as if hiding a thinly veiled threat.

“Threaten me all you like, it doesn't matter anyways.”

“You mean it is true?”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow, “Pardon me?”

“I overheard the doctor speaking about your status after you were transferred to the medical wing.”

Widowmaker inched in closer, wishing she had read the papers that were lying besides the bed she woke up in.

“I recall hearing that you are not to make it without Talon equipment.”He didn't take any pity in her nor did he try to spare her feelings.

Widowmaker wasn't surprised.

“I assumed just as much,” she said both to herself and to Hanzo.

“Why would you allow such an immoral group take away your humanity?” He seemed to be speaking of Widowmaker and of something else.

She didn't speak for a moment. “I don't remember.”

Hanzo and Widowmaker didn't speak. He picked up something from the ground they sat on and uncapped it. Widowmaker turned to him and watched him drink from a gourd before he offered it to her.

“What is that?” she asked.

“Do not worry, it is not poisoned. Simple sake to soothe the mind.”

He seemed to be going through his own turmoil at the moment. She didn't have much to lose, so she took the bottle. Widowmaker took a sip, recoiling from the strength of the alcohol. She felt her cheeks darken when she heard his laughter.

“One sip of this and you're already tipsy, what is the point?” she scowled.

Hanzo took back the gourd when Widowmaker handed it to him. “Isn't that the purpose?”

Widowmaker was silent for a minute before sighing.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

He grunted rather than answering, taking another sip from the gourd.

“Does it have to do with the American?” she took a blind guess, not expecting Hanzo to cough and choke on his drink.

Widowmaker laughed, but she wasn't sure if it was the sake taking its effect or if it was something else.

Once they both calmed down, Hanzo spoke, “He, along with others, traveled to an abandoned Overwatch base in Germany. The reason is unknown to me.”

Widowmaker wondered vaguely if Lena was with them.

“Miss Oxton did not accompany them,” Hanzo said, as if reading her mind. Widowmaker recoiled, the thought of others knowing her thoughts weren't comforting especially after her time in Talon. “Relax yourself, I only assumed you were concerned with her status. You seem closest to her after all.”

“I wouldn't call it that,” Widowmaker scowled. “She is nothing more than a thorn in my side.”

Hanzo seemed to look nostalgic, “I understand that feeling.”

Widowmaker didn't pry nor did she decline when he offered her more to drink. They sat in silence for a while, taking turns drinking. Widowmaker wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or not. Her time with a particular Talon agent was spent similarly. Widowmaker looked out into the stars and was reminded of the way the cracks in his mask mirrored the streaks in the sky. The same way the freckles on Lena's face seemed to sparkle. The last thought makes Widowmaker wish she had another sip of sake.

“They are all on call to be transferred to Germany,” Hanzo spoke suddenly. “Most other of the Overwatch agents that is.”

“Will Lena be going with them?” Widowmaker was tentative with her words. She had a comfortable buzz swirling around her head at this point.

“Yes.” Hanzo stood up, brushing off his shoulder and bottom. He turned to her before speaking, “I will be taking my leave now, I have business to attend to.”

“Does that business include a video call to Germany,” she joked, but was quickly amused by Hanzo's reaction. He grunted before crawling into the window leading into his room. Widowmaker took a moment longer to think. She wanted to see Lena. Widowmaker slid down the ladder. Once she reached the door that she used to exit, she tapped in a quick code she memorized.

Having no idea where Lena was, Widowmaker decided to try something. “Athena, where is Lena Oxton?”

“That is currently unknown, Miss Lacroix,” Athena answered. Widowmaker bristled at the name the program used to address her. Annoyed already by the AI, she began making her way back to the med bay where she had woken up. She gave up on her mission to find Lena just as quickly as she adopted it.

 

* * *

 

 

Widowmaker is making good pace before she catches on to the sound of footsteps behind her, she pretends to ignore it before she wheels around, taking up a defensive stance. She hadn't learned much hand to hand combat in during her time in Talon, but she knew enough. To her surprise, it's a younger version of the Amari she had the pleasure of being with earlier.

“Where is your escort?” she demands, unconcerned with Widowmaker’s reaction.

Widowmaker stood up straight but kept her tense form. “I'm in no need of one,” she answers.

The younger Amari takes a step towards Widowmaker and Widowmaker shows no evidence of intimidation. “You are to have an escort at all times,” she says. “I repeat this only one more time, where is your escort?”

Widowmaker eyes the heavy bandaging on her collar on her chest. Even though most of the bandages are hidden under a regular white t-shirt, they work to draw the attention of anyone who looks at her. Widowmaker knew it was her work. Then, her eyes fell onto the tattoo under her eye that drew the attention away from the bags under her eyes.

“I don't-”

“Right here Fareeha!” a voice called out.

They're both surprised by the person who ran up to them in a pair of shorts that just barely covered what they needed to and a tank top that was obnoxiously over-sized.

“Lena?” Fareeha is just as caught off guard as Widowmaker is confused.

“Yeah I uh, had to leave to the loo and I just so happened to leave Widow alone for a minute,” she says in a flurry of arms and words. Fareeha doesn't look convinced but Lena continued talking, “Anyhoo, shouldn't you be resting? Doctor's orders from what I remember.”

Widowmaker doesn't know much of the hierarchy of recall Overwatch but she's collected that Angela's words are typically endgame. Judging from Fareeha's reaction, her theory was at least close to the truth. She watched as Lena spoke more nonsense before grabbing Widowmaker’s wrist and motioning for them to leave.

They’re nearly running as they try and escape Fareeha’s sight. Lena doesn’t stop until they reach the kitchen.Widowmaker is only slightly surprised when there isn’t loud laughter and chatter greeting them.

“It’s a lil strange how there isn’t food being thrown across the room isn’t there?” Lena chuckles, making light conversation.

Widowmaker can’t help but notice that something isn’t right with Lena. “Why did you do that?” she asks.

“Fareeha wasn’t exactly all on board with you being here in the first place,” she says quietly, taking a seat in one of the oak chairs that seemed to swallow her small frame. “It just didn’t seem right to leave you there.”

“Why are you awake at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she says just above a whisper. “Long day and even longer nights.”

Widowmaker moves cautiously as she takes a seat in one of the chairs nextto Lena. “Are you traveling to Germany as well?”

“Where did you hear that from? Did I tell you?” she blurts out, her words are all strung onto a single syllable.

Widowmaker lays a hand on Lena’s knee, unsure of Lena’s limits. But Lena lays her own hand over Widowmaker’s keeping them both grounded.

“It was a man named Shimada who told me about the mission, it wasn’t your doing.” Lena takes a deep breath of relief, her body relaxing under Widowmaker’s words. ‘ _How stupi_ _d,’_ Widowmaker thinks, but she isn’t sure whether she’s talking about the situation or something else.

“It’s no surprise Hanzo knows, he and McCree have gotten along really well lately,” she sighs, “of course he’d tell him.”

They soak in the silence for a while before Lena stands up. “You want something to drink?” she asks.

Widowmaker shakes her head.

Lena takes out a kettle decorated with ducks before filling it with water to boil.

“You shouldn’t be so casual with me.” Widowmaker walks over to Lena. “I am as much the assassin as I was that day in King’s Row.”

Lena doesn’t flinch. “I’ve given it a lot of thought, you know,” she beings, “who you are and what kinda person you are.”

“And?”

Lena turns to Widowmaker, “I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“You are so predictable,” Widowmaker scorns, “even if you have the ability to reverse time, you make the same decisions.”

Lena laughs coldly. “We’ll see about that, now get me two cups won’t you?”

“I said I don’t want anything.”

“Come on now, it’ll wash down all those pills you’re supposed to be taking,” she glares.

Widowmaker glares back as she looks through all the cabinets and take out two mugs. One of the mugs is decorated with a “Keep Calm and drink tea” and the other one is Halloween themed, complete with ghosts and spiders. Lena takes the mugs with a smile and pours the hot water in them. She begins going through the cabinets and takes out a box of tea. She pulls out two tea bags and gives one to Widowmaker.

“Earl?” Widowmaker asks.

Lena nods, dropping her bag into her mug. Widowmaker takes a seat back at the dining table with her tea. Lena takes a little longer as she gathers sugar and lemon slices. “I take it you don’t like sugar,” Lena quips.

Widowmaker stares into her mug. “I haven’t had tea in a while,” she admits. “I don’t remember how to drink it.” The heat of the mug feels good on her hands.

“Try a lil sugar to taste, lemon too!” Lena suggests. She takes a deep drink of her tea, sticking out her tongue when it burns her.

Widowmaker takes her advice and stirs in the sugar while she watches Lena. “You knew it was hot, what did you expect?”

She smiles, blushing a little. “I know but I like the sting of the heat, just an extra reminder that this is all real.” Lena begins shoveling the sugar into her cup.

“Would you like tea with that sugar?” Widowmaker says lightly.

“Scuze me if I enjoy mine a little sweeter,” she bites back. They sit and drink their tea without speaking, the only sound filling the room is the sound of spoons stirring and clinking.

“Isn’t this caffeinated?” Widowmaker asks once she finishes most of her tea.

“Yup,” is all she says in response.

 

* * *

 

 

They begin flinging the spent teabags at each other once they finish, arguing over who was going to clean the cups. The lighthearted mood temporarily allows Widowmaker to forget. She forgets who she belongs to. She forgets how dependent she is on Talon. Most importantly, she forgets about the persona of Widowmaker. Times like these she wasn’t sure what or who to call herself, she only had time to bask in the momentary freedom.

“Ya know love, if you wanted to I could see if you could accompany us to Germany,” Lena says in the middle of the chaos.

Widowmaker rolls her eyes. “What would I be? A cheerleader for Overwatch?”

“While I’d love to see you cheer us on, I mean you’d be in the action!”

“You would trust a Talon agent with a gun in the midst of a mission vital to the resurrection of Overwatch?” she deadpans.

“I mean, would you really hurt us even now?”

She doesn’t respond.

Lena gives a weak chuckle, “Guess I forgot for a second you were Widowmaker.”

Widowmaker feels something drop in her stomach, she tries to ignore it. She almost asks a question that she isn’t ready for the answer for. Widowmaker stays quiet, standing up to put away everything. Lena shakes her head, grabbing everything to put away herself. Once again, Widowmaker can only watch Lena.

“We spent the evening together, what does it mean when you see a spider then?” Lena asks as she washes the mugs.

Widowmaker takes a moment, looking at her tattoo. “Good luck.” It had to be coincidence that Lena found her then.

“That’s nice to hear,” Lena says wearily. Widowmaker lazily draws circles on the table until she hears Athena speak.

“Unidentified figure spotted in the west wing of the base,” she says urgently.

Lena freezes and turns to Widowmaker, “I’ll take you back to your original room.” Widowmaker stands up, not expecting the shooting pains through her legs. She doesn’t mention it as she shuffles in behind Lena to her room. She’s luck it’s close by. She collapses onto her bed, the same as when she collapsed with the headache.

“I really am useless,” she says to no one in particular. Lena ran off to grab her pistols and check out the disturbance. Widowmaker thinks of how much longer she might last without Talon technology. She isn’t sure on how she feels about dying. It wasn’t like she felt very alive in the first place. “Athena can you tell me how many Overwatch agents are present?” Widowmaker asks.

“Calculating, calculating, calculating,” she draws on.

“Never mind,” Widowmaker hisses.

Widowmaker tries not to think of Lena facing off with a stranger whose intentions are unknown. Her thoughts are interrupted as she feels the air in her room shift temperature. She sits up, not moving her legs the best she can. It’s a familiar smoke she’s seen and felt before. Another person who had the same amount of blood on their hands as she did.

“Why are you here?”

“I should be asking the same thing” he growls.

Widowmaker wants to ask if he hurt Lena, but she doesn’t. “I was caught, what more it there to it?”

“Then we have to leave while they are low on members,” he commands.

Widowmaker opens her mouth to speak until she feels his leather grip on her hair. “We both know you won’t make it without Talon.”

She grits her teeth, the truth of his words burn into her skin. “I’m useless to Talon now.”

“That’s up for them to decide, now will you come along willingly or not?”

“I-I can’t,” she stammers, unsure of what was going through her mind.

He tightens his grip on her hair, pulling her towards him, “Don’t tell me your conditioning has worn off,” he says, his breath falling onto her face.

She’s wordless as he lifts her up by her hair. Her hands go up to grab his wrist in an attempt to make him release her.

“Overwatch is toxic to people like us. They despise people like us. Just look at what happened to me,” each word is dripping with resent.

“Reaper!” she gasps.

He lets go of her and she crumbles to her knees, her legs giving out immediately. “You were always an awful partner,” she hisses.

“I’m aware,” Reaper says. He knows she can’t move the way she wants to. “Whats your choice, stay here and die or come back?”

Widowmaker doesn’t want to make that choice, she can’t think for herself. She finds herself praying for someone to make the choice for her. But there isn’t someone to save her this time, nor is there a miracle waiting to happen.

“Pick me up, I can’t stand,” she commands.

“You made the right choice,” he says as he lifts her over his shoulder. Widowmaker almost laughs as she remembers how many times he’s done this before. He’s almost looking out for her. He’s as much a science experiment as she is, it’s something they share.

She recalls the bet she participated in before ending up in the hands of Overwatch. Widowmaker listens as Reaper taps in the code to open the door, she isn’t sure how he knows what it is. ‘ _Morrison’s birthday,’_ she hears him whisper. He doesn’t waste time running out the base through a path she hadn’t seen before. He has information on this place that she doesn’t. She feels dizzy at the speed he goes at. Widowmaker wonders how Lena would take her absence. Once they finally reach the outside air, Reaper is slowed to a stop.

“Halt!” someone yells.

Widowmaker recognizes the voice but is too dizzy to put a name on it.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Reaper warns. Widowmaker tighten her grip on him. She hears something whistle through the air and then feels Reaper recoil. She knows he could’ve dodged it but that would’ve included dropping her. “Stay here,” he says as he lays her down with as much grace as someone with an arrow in their shoulder could have.

She groans, the movement is agony on her. Her vision is blurry her as she tries to focus onanything. She lifts herself up with the help of her arms, she guesses a buildup of lactic acid is the one responsible for the pain she has to endure. She watches Reaper fight the man she shared a drink with. His eyes shift to her occasionally, she can only guess that he thinks of her as an enemy once again.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“I’m not sure.”

Lena smiles, blood trickling down from her nose. “Leaving already?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“We all have a choice.”

“I’m going to die here.”

“We’ll make it work, Angela and Winston can save you.”

“I don’t belong here.”

“Sure you do.”

“I can’t leave Talon.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Widowmaker turns to Lena and takes in the sad smile she wore. Lena swings Widowmaker’s arm over her shoulder and picks her up. “Alley-op!”

Reaper turns to her, his mask obscuring any expression he might’ve worn. Widowmaker can tell he’s angry, but more so, betrayed. She wants to tell him she’s sorry. She wants him to stay with her. He understood things that she was sure nobody else in the world would understand. But she already knows what he would say to her. ‘ _It’s too late for me.’_

She feels hot tears roll down her cheeks as she looks back at Reaper and see’s him looking back at her before turning into a fog that she would never see again. Lena shouts for medical attention and Hanzo is on the floor behind them. It’s all lost to her as she tries to think of who she is now.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new record of healing in quick play with my favorite hero: lucio with 16,300 heals

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated  
> find me on tumblr at magaic


End file.
